


It All Started With Gladiators

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, English Dub Names, Fist Fights, Fluff, Funny, Gen, History club, How Do I Tag, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Teacher Revolver, Teacher Yuusaku, Zexals are the students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: He hadn't seen anything like it in his years of teaching. Yusaku stared into the history club room. The new teacher was just sitting back while a fight broke out in his room.Basically, Yusaku bursts into the history club meeting because Shark and Kite are slugging it out over Alito's honor.





	It All Started With Gladiators

**Author's Note:**

> D I S C L A I M E R (or whatever this is): I'm working off the theory that Revolver is Shouichi's brother for Rev's name because Mr. Revolver just sounds completely stupid.

   He hadn't seen anything like it in his years of teaching. Yusaku stared into the history club room. The new teacher was just  _sitting back_ while  **a fight broke out in his room.**  So, as he was the only person in the hall, the algebra teacher burst into the room.

   "What's going on here?" He demanded. There was dead silence as all heads turned to him. Save the two who had previously been fighting.

   "N-nothing Mr. Fujiki!" A third kid tangled up in the fight squeaked. He had black hair with magenta bangs and looked like he was a sixth grader; Yusaku didn't teach any sixth graders, so he'd never seen this kid before. The poor shrimp also appeared to be attempting to pry the other two apart. Yusaku side eyed the teacher, whose name he hadn't bothered to learn, and marched into the ring that had appeared around the brawl. The two students squishing the sixth grader between them hadn't taken their eyes off each-other since Yusaku had walked in. He grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts and pulled them apart.

   One of them had thick royal purple hair and appeared to be in some sport if his larger muscle mass was any indication. The other one (Kite Tenjo? Seriously? Yusaku thought he was smarter than this.) had a few inches on him though, and probably a year as well.

   "1, Fighting is against school rules; 2, you two were crushing your classmate; and 3," Yusaku looked pointedly at the teacher, "Could someone  _explain_ to me what's going on?" _And why I had to come in here to stop this._

   "Kite was arguing with Shark about Roman Gladiators." One of the students who'd circled around the fight smirked. He had caramel hair that stuck up behind him at a diagonal from his head. His presence unnerved Yusaku just the slightest.

   "It escalated." The sixth grader -who had since backed a safe distance away from Shark and Kite- added glumly.

   "I see." Yusaku said flatly. "And how did an argument about gladiators become a fistfight?"

   "Because TENJO doesn't think Alito is a real gladiator!" Shark snapped rather suddenly.

   "BECAUSE HE'S NOT!" Kite yelled back, "Gladiators don't even  _exist_ anymore!"

   "I  _told_ you-" Another kid from the crowd shouted.

   "Alright, that's enough." said the other teacher, finally deciding now was a good time to intervene. "Mr... Sakura?"

   "Fujiki." Yusaku corrected frostily.*

   "Fujiki." The new teacher repeated, "While I appreciate your intervention, now would be a good time to explain this detour to the students. So if you wouldn't mind reconnecting Kite and Reginald with the ground?"

   Yusaku hadn't realized until the other teacher said that he'd actually been holding the students an inch or so above the floor. He let go of them like one might drop a mic.

   "Now students," the other teacher began, "those of you with any sense are probably wondering why I didn't intervene."

   Only around five students nodded.

   "I see not many of you have sense, but that's to be expected with middle schoolers."

   That got some of them to laugh.

   "But this argument of yours is incredibly important. As a history club, we're not just going to be re-hashing what you learn in class. That would be stupid. And boring as hell." The teacher walked over to the blackboard (hadn't that been a whiteboard last week? Good grief, he'd changed the whiteboard to a blackboard). He drew two large circles and one smaller circle between them. "So men, what are a lot of wars started over?"

   "Stupid things." Said Astral. He was in Yusaku's eighth period. Sitting next to him was Mist, who Yusaku had for first period. The twins seemed to be in competition for valedictorian of the seventh graders; even though that didn't even exist.

   " _No._ " Said Mist, looking up from filing his nails. "Wars are started because one country knows it's stronger and can take advantage of another country."

   "What about  _civil wars_ then?" Astral countered.

   "Civil wars are a topic for another day." The teacher stepped in. "But let's use both of those reasons. Reason 1. Wars are started over stupid things. Reason 2. They're started because one country wants to take advantage of another." He wrote them in a column to the left of the circles. "And Reason 3." He added, which caught the whole room's attention, "Wars are started over differences in policy."

   He then moved back to the circles.

   "Now, let's imagine those involved in this fight as countries. Here we have Mr. Tenjo's kingdom." He labeled the circle on his right with a 'T', then moved to the large circle on the opposite side. "And here we have Mr. Kastle's kingdom."

   "Mr. Kusanagi, can my country be a democracy?" Kite asked. Some of the students snickered.

   "Alright." Mr. Kusanagi took it in stride, pausing before he could label the other large circle. "Representative or Absolute?"

   "Representative."

   "Alright. So we have Mr. Tenjo's Representative Democracy and Mr. Kastle's kingdom-"

   "Empire." Shark interrupted.

   "And Mr. Kastle's Empire." Mr. Kusanagi wrote a large 'K' in the center of the circle to the left then got to the smaller circle in the middle. "Now, let's say that Emperor Kastle is allied with Alito's..." The teacher looked to the same kid who'd shouted at Kite when he'd said gladiators didn't exist anymore and raised his eyebrow as if daring him to come up with something other than 'kingdom'.

   "Uh... Constitutional Monarchy?" Alito shrugged.

   "Alito's Constitutional Monarchy."

   He drew an arrow from Shark's circle to the smaller circle in the middle and labelled the smaller circle 'A' while the room bubbled with laughter. "At one point, Alito's country is trading with Tenjo's Republic and it goes badly. Like reeeaaaally badly. So badly that Tenjo's country decides to declare war. Alito's united kingdom is much smaller than Kite's republic, and so Shark's empire decides to declare war on Kite's republic. Now the question is, for which reason that we've identified do all of you think this war is being fought?"

   Yusaku wasn't sure rather to be impressed or offended. Then again, he'd taught his geometry students the distance formula by giving them ten minutes and telling them to 'figure it out' then working off of what they came up with.

   "Well obviously," Mist said, "The republic is trying to take advantage of Alito's kingdom. The kingdom did something to offend the republic, the republic decided to take the opportunity to put the other country in its place and declare war. Not to mention wars are a good way to just sort of take over places, so it's a win-win. Tenjo Republic is bigger and stronger, crushing the other kingdom would make them more so."

   "No, it was just a stupid reason." Astral argued, "The main reason the republic declared war was because something to do with trading went south, that's not at all a legitimate reason to declare war."

   "But wait," One of the other students said. Looking over, Yusaku recognized Dumon from his wednesday tutoring sessions. He was smart, but math was  _not_ his strong suit. "if the war was over a fumbled trade, wouldn't that be a difference in policy? Something probably got lost in translation or something, therefore it had to be some difference in the way things were done, right?"

   "That wouldn't make sense." Kite countered, "The entire situation's already vague, any of those could fit for the start of the war. And what about when the empire joined in?"

   And just like that, all the students were debating all the different ways in which the war could've been started, progressed and ended, and the reasons all the countries might do what they did in the first place. Yusaku was completely flabbergasted and this was honestly stranger and more interesting than the fight it had stemmed from. Yusaku turned to Mr. Kusanagi, who had made his way over.

   "Are you sure you're not starting a second debate club?" Yusaku asked. That got a laugh out of the other teacher.

   "Just setting up their brains. You have to look at history from a lot of different angles to get the most out of it. It's why I started this club. Honestly, the way the  _school_ teaches history is terrible. I plan to fix that, at least for these students."

   "Huh." Yusaku was officially impressed.

   "So Mr. Fujiki, would you like to help me get this meeting back on track?"

   "Before that, I have a question. How did you know a fight was going to break out?"

   "I didn't." Kusanagi smirked. Yusaku blinked at him a moment before giving him a soft smile.

   "I like the way you teach." He re-thought what he'd said a moment. "Mostly."

   "Considering what I've heard about you, I take that as a compliment."

   "So you've heard about me but you got my name wrong when I walked in?"

   "Shut up and help me with these middle schoolers before this debate turns into a shouting match."

**Author's Note:**

> *In case that bit confused you; fujiki is actually wisteria in japanese, and the joke is that the connection Rev made when he'd been introduced to the faculty was 'flower tree' so he remembered Yusaku's name as sakura, which is cherry blossom. (I've done stupid stuff like that with people's names before, it's not totally out of the ball park)


End file.
